Gravity Falls winter love
by Tigers4ever
Summary: To be safe, I rated it M. Hope yall are okay with that. If it looks rushed, it's not. I labeled it Adventure. Hope that's right. If you hate it, deal with it.


**Disclaimer: Hey, I figured I might as well do this. Aight guys, starting something new. Oneeyedhunter, you might like this. I think. To all girls, ya'll are gonna love me for this one. I don't own Gravity Fall. But if I did, I would have put out Weirdmageddon part 3 by now! Calm down, calm down. I don't own GF, but I wish I did. Alex Hirsch, you did well. This is gonna be a fluffy story! Dipcifica (a lot!)**

 **This story is placed ten years after Weirdmageddon. Also, it will take place in Christmas time.**

"DIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" someone yelled.

"Hnnh. What?" Dipper asked groggily

"THE MYSTERY SHACK IS ON FIRE!" Someone else yelled

At that, Dipper jumped out of bed and ran downstairs and outside. Turning the valve and pointing the water hose at the Shack, realized too late that it was a joke about the fire.

"WHOA! Kid, you didn't have to spray us with the water hose." Grunkle Stan said. Dipper shuts off the hose.

"Yes, Dipper, we now have to go inside and use the last of the hot water," Grunkle Ford said, "But, look at the way the ice is forming on the shack, it makes it look as if it's frozen itself."

"WOW! Grunkle Ford is right!" Mabel, although pale from the cold, was jumping about excitedly.

"Yeah, glad I'm opening today. I can finally sell that winter merchandise that has been in the basement for the last twenty years." Grunkle Stan said.

With that, they all went inside to warm up.

After a few hours, "Dipper, I need your help in the lab!" Ford yelled from deep below the Shack. Dipper immediately jumped off the couch and ran towards the lab shouting, "I'm coming Gruncle Ford!" In the lab, "Gruncle Ford, what's the problem?" Dipper gasped, looking around. "Any cycloptopus?" "Nope." "Any Gobblewonkers?" "Nope." "Then what is it?" "Christmas lights." "What?" "We need to put Christmas lights up on the Shack." "Oh, I thought you were in trouble." "I am." "K, explain." "Stanley is too cheap, so, we need to make our own kind of light bulb. You in?" "Yeah, this will be awesome!"

 _85 minutes later._ {I'm too lazy to list hours, deal with it}

"Well, I think that is enough Christmas spirit." Dipper said through chattering teeth. "Yeah, it probably is. Let's get inside. You look pale." Ford said with concern. "Yeah, so do you." Dipper retorted. "No, I've been in much worse. I was in a dimension where it is always negative eighty degrees Floopenheim." "Bless you." "Appreciated, but, I didn't sneeze. Floopenheim is fifty times colder then negative one thousand degrees Celsius." Ford said with a glint in his eye. "Oh, well that-" Dipper was cut off by Stan yelling, "HOT CHOCALATE!" Dipper hadn't seen Ford move as fast as he did. "Wow, he must love hot chocolate." Dipper muttered when he walked in and shut and the door. As Dipper turned around, "Whoa, Mabel, you did great in here!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel boasted, "I know I'm awesome. But this isn't anything compared to the Northwest's party. Hey, speaking of Northwest's, how's it going between you and Pacifica?" At this, Dipper's face turned red and he pulled his hat down over his eyes. Mabel squealed in delight. "I want all the details!" She grabbed Dipper by his shoulders and started shaking him. She stopped when they heard a vehicle pull up and honk. "Kids, get the door. Ford, that hot chocolate is for everyone!" "I don't care, it's been forty years since I've had hot chocolate." "Didn't you drink any in the last ten years?!" "No, I experimented with it." "Oh for the love of-, (HONK, HONK) kids, I said get the door!" "UGGH, Fine!" While her Grunkles argued in the kitchen, Mabel went and opened the door. Mabel screamed. Dipper grabbed Stan's slugger and ran to the door.

He dropped the bat the moment he saw her. "Hey, Dipper, it's so good to see you!" Dipper looks her up and down and then…. He passes out with a loud thud on to the floor.

 _Dipper's mindscape_

" _Dammit! Why did I have to pass out?"_

" _Calm down, I don't know Pine-tree, why did you pass out?"_

 _Dipper heard that voice, that sarcastic, annoying, snarky voice. He turned around and saw a phantom that made his life actual Hell._

" _Bill, we killed you. Why are you here? How are you here?"_

" _I'm not here, I'm dead. But, my presence does live on." With that, a cup of hot chocolate appeared in Bill's phantom hands and he took a sip. "UGH, why are here you here?" I asked._

" _Well, for one thing only," Bill started glowing red. The hot chocolate disappeared. Dipper flinched and waited for the pain. "Merry Christmas Pine-tree." Dipper's mindscape felt warmer. I opened my eyes and Bill was changing from red, green, blue, and white. Dumbfounded, "What?" Annoyed, "I said Merry Christmas Pine-tree." For the first time in ten years, Bill smiled, and it wasn't full of malice and hate. He seemed… sincere and… happy. "Merry Christmas Bill." "Hey kid, you gotta wake up now." Bill turns to leave. "Bill," He turns back around. "If I use your summoning spell and an entrapment spell on a toy, you could live in the real world and not be stuck here." Bill thinks about it for a while. "Hmmm, what's the catch Pine-tree?"_

 _Dipper starts flickering. "Bill, meet me while I'm asleep." "Sure Pine-tree." Bill smiles and fades away._

 _End mindscape_

"Dipper… please, wake up."

 _That voice, it sounds, upset and scared_. On instinct to protect, Dipper sat up and shot his arms out in a defensive posture. "'Dipper!" He looks around. He sees Mabel's posters, the pterodactyl tooth, and his chart of "find-the-author" The only thing out of place was the girl that was sleeping right beside him in his bed, but woke up to his sudden jolt of movement. "Guys, Dipper's awake!" "Pacifica!?" "The one and only. So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since my parent's party a few months ago." But Dipper read between the lines as he looked into her eyes. _"I haven't seen you since the night we kissed."_ Dipper saw it in her eyes. That she wanted to kiss him again, but Dipper freaked out after they had kissed the first time and ran back to the shack because he thought her parents would beat the crap out of him. His reply, "We can't, not right now." "Why?" "Because they're about to come through that door in 5…4…3…2…1"

Sure enough, the door boomed open as Mabel ran through it. She halted and took a step back. "Dipper? What are you doing?" Mabel asked. Looks at Pacifica, then slowly started to grin from ear to ear. "Mabel," Dipper said cautiously, "Don't you dare." Finally realizes he is still in a defensive posture and put his arms down. "I'm gonna leave you two to figure out this "sibling" thing." With that, Pacifica got off Dippers bed and Mabel walked towards hers. Mabel was turned around looking for something in her dresser when Pacifica stopped in the doorway and turned around to see Dipper staring at her. She smiled and walked into the hall, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. And with that, she went down the steps. (SNAP) (SNAP) (SNAP) "DIPPER!" Dipper jolted at his name. "What?!" "Bro, you're drooling." Dipper quickly got up while wiping his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Dipper got a shower with ice cold water, trying to wake himself up. He put on deodorant and cologne. He made an effort to fix his hair, but that didn't work. He brushed his teeth and walked back to the attic. Mabel is nowhere to be seen, so he shut the door and dropped his towel.

(For all the girls that love Dipper and are reading this, (sigh) you're welcome)

Downstairs, the Northwest's seem happy to be in the Mystery Shack and are currently looking around the store. Mabel and Ford are in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Pacifica's phone gets a Bluetooth message. "Let's see if it works." Her phone immediately connected to the miniature camera she stashed on Dippers nightstand. No one would notice it. It was embedded into the picture frame of a photo of Pacifica that she gave to Dipper a few months ago as a birthday present. Little did he know, it was synchronized with his DNA to activate whenever he was near. "Oh. My. God." Pacifica just stares at Dippers naked body and he didn't even know it. She froze, he was looking dead center at her picture. She saw something move as he turned and started towards the nightstand. She was instantly horny at the sight she saw. She could even here him. "Shit, every time. I'm surprised she didn't feel it when she was all pressed into me." Dipper pulled his boxers up and threw on a shirt. I might as well take her on a date while she's here. I mean, we are a couple after all. The stuff we went through brought us closer together." Her heart stopped, then she thought about it. "Well, I mean we've held hands and have kissed and we have hung out a lot. Oh. My. God. We're a couple." Pacifica screamed like an eight year old at a Bieber concert. A little while after she calmed down, Pacifica heard everyone start to come back. She saved the recording to her phone and puts it back into her pocket. Everyone sits down in the living room, and after a few minutes, Dipper walks down the stairs. They all look up and grin. "What?" Dipper asked, now confused. "You look like a penguin!" Stan pointed and started laughing. Dipper just grinned from ear to ear, "I thought you'd say that." Dipper then flipped the light switch that was broken. Stan's chair flipped back and he fell onto the floor. "Kid, when did you install that?" Stan said as he got up. "Just before I took a shower. Pacifica showed up and I figured we could go out tonight." Looks over to Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, "If that's alright with you, Mr. Northwest." No one has noticed that Pacifica has blushed at the mention of him in the shower. "Well, Dipper, I see it as admirable that you would still ask me to take her on a date." Preston said. "Well, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Dipper is now utterly confused. "Well, yes, it was the right thing to do. But, Pacifica is almost 23. Why don't you ask her instead?" Priscilla said. Everyone looks at Pacifica, who is now blushing like crazy. "Uhm, bad timing?" Dipper is now hesitant. Pacifica stands up and walks towards the door. She turns around with a grin on her face, "Well, aren't you coming?" "Ye—" "Both of you hold on, Dipper, come with me and Ford. Preston, you come to." Everyone looks at Stan as he leaves the room. "Alright, let's see where this is going." Preston gets up and follows Stan out of the room. "HEY SOOS! KEEP THE GIRLS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" "Yes Mr. Pines." Dipper follows the three men outside and turns back to see Soos blocking the door.

Stan pulls out some logs and brushes them off for everyone to sit on. Preston hesitates. "Dude, it's just wood." "I know, I know. But we Northwest's don't sit on logs." "Yeah, yeah—" "DID YOU SAY NORTHWEST!" All three of them look at Ford. "(clears his throat) Sorry about that. Northwest as in "Nathaniel Northwest"? "No, I'm his grandson, why?" Preston is confused. "He's not the founder of the town." Ford had a triumphant look on his face. Preston doesn't look surprised. "Uhm, Grunkle Ford, I kind of spoiled that for you ten years ago." Ford's triumphant look deflated. "Dammit." "Wow, Fordsy, never thought you had it in you." (SNAP) (SNAP) (SNAP) Hello, what of this little meeting?" Preston got impatient. "Oh yeah it's to give Dipper some advice. Dipper," "Hhmm," "Do you have money?" "You don't pay me." "Oh, right." Stan pulls out his wallet and takes out a wad of cash and hands it to Dipper. "Here, this should cover you for tonight." "Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Preston scowls at Stan, then smiles. "Well, since you covered the money, I guess I can give the boy etiquette." Looks Dipper in the eye. Dipper looked back at Preston and read the un-said question. "Yes sir. Pull out her chair. Order for the table. Don't be rude. Do what she wants to do. Open her doors. And what else? Ah! No touching." Dipper replied. Preston gave an impressed look at the boy and at his two uncles. "You raised him well." "A compliment, from a Northwest, I should've recorded it for blackmail." "FORD!" "What?" "Again, I never thought you had it in you." "(clears throat) Uhm, that's two things covered. There are three of us, what do you do?" Preston asked looking to Ford. "Oh, my turn I guess." Ford reached into his cloak. "I give him a weapon for protection." Ford handed Dipper a small black stick with three buttons. The others looked confused. "Ugh, press the one three buttons." Dipper pushed the top button and out popped a glowing blade. "Cool, but I doubt I need a weapon Grunkle Ford. I can take care of myself." The adults glowered at him. "What?" "It's to protect my daughter." Preston started to get angry. "Hey calm down, it's the kid's first date." Stan said to defend Dipper.

"Dipper, push the other buttons." Ford instructed. Dipper pushed the second button after the blade went back into the device. And it transformed into a taser with a very loud hum. "Hey, should it be this loud?" "Yeah, it's not meant to be used on humans. Hello, I've been trapped in other dimensions before, I had to make that thing deadly." At this, Preston went pale. "What do you mean?" Stan coughed, getting their attention. "I think they are about to hurt Soos, so I'm gonna go help him." Stan stood up and clapped Preston on the shoulder, "About the dimension thing, that's a story for another time. Unless you want to stay up all night." Stan chuckled. He and Preston walked back into the Mystery Shack. "Okay, Dipper, now press the third button."

Dipper put the taser up and pressed the third button. It then transformed into Brass knuckles. "Awesome, Brass knuckles." "(clears throat) they are not Brass knuckles, watch this." Ford took the knuckles from Dipper and walked over to a very big Oak tree and punched it. The tree splintered and started cracking all the way around. "Hey, Dipper?" "Yeah?" "Run. Now." Dipper and Ford hauled ass back to the Mystery Shack. Once inside, Ford yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!" Everyone dropped to the floor as the tree came crashing down onto the Shack.

After the ringing settled, everyone looked around the room. "What the Hell just—" Preston was silenced at the site before him. Above him and his wife was Stan. Holding up the rafter that would've crushed the Northwest's. "HEY, CAN YOU TWO… MOVE!" Stan bellowed the last word in command. Preston stood and picked up his wife and got out of the way. Stan got out from under the rafter and let it land on the floor with a very loud boom. Preston looked over to Stan who was in obvious pain, but didn't show it because his niece and nephew were in the room. "Grunkle Stan! That was amazing, you just saved Pacifica's parents!" "Yeah, I did. So what?" Dipper stood up and walked over to Pacifica and helped her to stand. "Stanley, do you know much those things way?" "No, Ford, I don't. But I guess you're going to tell me." "Well, yeah, those things should weigh up to four thousand pounds. And you just held it like it was a paper weight." Everyone looked at Stan who just rubbed his head nervously. "Dipper, take Pacifica on that date." "But—" With one glare from Stan, Dipper walked Pacifica to the door and opened it. "We will figure this out later Grunkle Stan. M'lady." Pacifica giggled at Dipper. "Stan can I borrow—" Almost immediately, the car keys were thrown at Dipper. "Thanks Uncle Stan." And with that, Dipper and Pacifica headed for town. "Mabel, you and Soos go find and talk to our insurance manager. Soos, do all the talking. Mabel sometimes takes things out of perspective. And as for you two," Stan said looking towards the Northwest's, "Go to the Hospital, you both look terrible." Stan turned and took two steps before falling on his face unconscious. "STANLEY!" Ford goes to him and picks him to carry him to the door. "We need to get to the Hospital now."

Back to Dipper and Pacifica

Half way to town.

"Is your uncle going to be okay?" Pacifica asked

"To be honest, I have no idea if he will be or not. You heard Ford say those things weigh four thousand pounds. And Stan didn't have a problem holding it." Dipper replied

"Uhm, yeah, he did. Did you not see the way his body was shaking after he let it drop to the floor?" Pacifica asked, a little scared that Dipper's uncle could hold something that heavy. Looks over at Dipper. _"Maybe he's that strong too."_ Pacifica thought with a smile.

"No, you have a good eye. And pretty ones at that." Dipper blushed a little, but it didn't show. Dipper noticed the silence and took a quick glance at Pacifica, making sure to stay on the road and notices a small wet spot on her purple dress. "Uhm, Pacifica?" "Yeah?" "I think you just wet yourself." "What?! Oh shit, it's my period. Dipper can we go to my house real quick. I need to get a few things." "No problem. Mabel has had these problems, so I think I can help you." Dipper said hesitantly. Pacifica blushed, "Uhm, Dipper, that's sweet and all, but I'd have to get naked and take a shower." Dipper froze, but kept his eyes on the road. "I… meant that I… could help you find your tampons. But, why do you need a shower?" Dipper although hesitant with his speech, cursed himself for thinking about Pacifica in the shower. Pacifica takes notice and smiles wickedly. "I hate it when you do that." Pacifica was now confused. "Do what?" "That smile, it looks too much like your father's smile when he controlled you." "Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, you want to watch a video?" Dipper thinks about it, "Sure." They pull into her driveway. Pacifica pulls out her phone, "Here, you watch it. I'll go unlock the door." Hands Dipper the phone, the video is pulled up. "Alright." Dipper takes the phone and presses play. While he was occupied, he didn't notice Pacifica hurry to the door and open it and walk inside. That should keep him busy for about ten seconds." Pacifica mutters as she pulls her dress to her heels and runs to her room. A few seconds later, "WHAT THE FUCK!" echoed through her house.

 _On the way to the hospital_

"Stanley! Keep your eyes open and focus on me. Can you do that?" Ford said.

"Yeah… just… shut up." Stan said getting frustrated. "Driver, can you hurry up?" Preston asked. "Yes, Mr. Northwest. Hold on." The Driver said. "Hey… how about… you learn… his name." With every word, Stan grimaced in pain. "Because, he is our driver." "Hah… you… still think… your better… than everyone… I… was… right." With that, Stan just fell over unconscious. Ford just grabbed him and started shaking him to wake him up. A few minutes later, they reached the Hospital. "Preston, help me get him inside." "Alright. Priscilla, stay with the driver. We will be right out." "Alright dear." Kiss on the cheek. In the Hospital. "HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP!" Ford yelled. A moment later, a nurse ran out with a wheel chair. "Who is he?" "Stanley Pines, my brother." "Who are you?" "I'm Stanford Pines." The nurse just gave a look of disgust and said, "Follow me. We've waited on you to come back for a while." With a confused look, Ford turned to Preston, "Please, stay with my brother." "I swear that I will not leave his side." They both nod. Ford goes with the nurse and another one comes out to take Stan into the Emergency Room. "(GASP) Mr. Northwest! What are you doing here?" Preston knows that Stan took Stanford's name when he was in the portal and hates the fact that people will hate Stanford for everything that Stanley has done. _"Well, good thing I know the difference. They might need some political justice later."_ Preston thought. "Madam, this man saved my life. That's why I'm here." The nurse just looks shocked. Preston grabs the wheelchair and starts pushing it towards the door. "Mam, aren't you coming?" Preston said over his shoulder. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He looks at the text, _"His name is Wesley." "Tell him I said thank you. Go shopping, we will be a while." "K."_ Preston puts his phone back into his pocket and continues to push Stan down the hall. Almost immediately, nurses and doctors come rushing out to take Stan off his hands. "What's his name?" "Stanley Pines." The older Doctor stops to look at Preston, "Stan Pines died forty years ago in a car crash. The brakes were cut." "Well, this man's brother disappeared and he took his name." "Okay, we probably have his brother's name on file. What is it?" "Stanford Pines." All the nurses and doctors get a closer look at Stan. "I'm sorry Mr. Northwest, but we can't help him." At this, Ford walks out and looks at Stan. "Stanley, what have you done to my name?!" "Who are you?" "I'm Stanford Pines, I'm his twin brother. He stole my name and fucked up everyone's lives." Ford picked Stan up and carried him to the door. "Preston, they're not going to work on Stanley. Do you have a Hospital?" "Well, yes, back at the Manor." "Good, we need to go there. Can we borrow someone's car?" Ford looks to the group. Preston puts his hand on Ford's shoulder, "Let me try," Preston turns around. "I need to borrow someone's car." At this, everyone tried to hand Preston their keys. Preston took a set of keys and sneered at everyone. "I'm going to personally make sure this place gets new staff immediately." Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "Ford, take him to this car." Preston threw him the keys and looked back at the crowd and pulled out his phone and made a call. "Ah, Mayor Tyler, so good to hear from you. How's the Misses doing? _(Yeah, we're trying to have kid. She's doing great.)_ Good. I need you to call a town meeting tomorrow please. I need to say something to the town. _(No problem Preston. How about 12:30?)_ That is wonderful. Thank you so much Mayor Tyler. Have a nice day. _(You too.)_ " Hang's up phone. Preston glares at the crowd then turns to follow Ford and he stops at the door. "All of you can burn in Hell." And with that, Preston walked out to the car and got in and they gunned towards the Manor.

 _At the Manor_

"PACIFICA!" Dipper yelled as he barged into the Main Foyer. Dipper heard something and ran down the third hallway after the noise. "Pacifica?" The sound got louder. _"That sounds like running water."_ Dipper walks into the room and realizes that it's Pacifica's bed room. He sees her purple and black dress on the floor alongside her discarded bra and panties beside a very white door with a brass knocker doorknob. Dipper looked at her bra size. _"Damn, 36 DD!"_ He exclaimed. _"Well, she spied on me, so, fair is fair."_ Dipper thought as he silently pushed open the door. He opened the door just a crack and Dipper put Pacifica's phone on record and set it at an angle so she wouldn't see it. The moment he proper it up, Dipper's phone started vibrating. "Shit!" Dipper said under his breath. The shower stops and Dipper quickly and quietly shut the door. "Is someone there?" Pacifica says through the door. Dipper ran back to the door and got outside of her room. He hears her bathroom door open and waits a second. "Hello?" Dipper opens her bed room door while looking down at his phone. "Hey Pacifica –" Dipper forces himself to look up. What he sees actually shocks him. Pacifica is just standing there without clothes, looking at Dipper. "You couldn't have knocked!" She shouted. She then covered herself with her hands. "Uhm, Grunkle Ford said to get back to the Manor. I told him we were already there because you wanted to put on a different dress. Grunkle Stan is hurt." Pacifica gasped and started to hug Dipper because she thought he needed to be comforted, and temporarily forgot about being naked. She remembered when he pushed her away. "Hold on. You're naked. I'm gonna go now." Dipper walked out with a blush and shut the door and headed to the main foyer. About ten minutes later, Dipper heard a vehicle pull up. As he headed for the door, a butler appeared out of nowhere and said. "I'll get it Master Pines." And with that, the butler opened the door and Ford and Preston walked in with Stan in between them. "Johnathan, go get the medical room ready. He is hurt very badly." Preston told the butler. "Yes, Master Northwest." Johnathan disappeared through a hidden door. Ford stumbled and Preston just picked Stan up and carried him down a corridor with blue tapestry. "Dipper, help Ford. I'll help Stan." Preston called over his shoulder. Dipper went over to Ford and helped him to his feet. "I don't think that Stan is Stan anymore. He was mumbling to leave his family alone. I don't care if you're changing. Leave them alone. I don't think that was Stan. Something, didn't feel right." Ford said worriedly. "Uh, what do you mean Grunkle Ford?" "I mean, it felt like Bill was near." "Well," Dipper said as he nervously rubbed his head. Ford immediately bristled. "Tell me. NOW!" Ford commanded. Dipper told him the dream he had when he was unconscious. "What the Hell Dipper?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" "I—" "No, this is a good thing. Bill is dead and the good deeds that he did that were drowned out because of his evil ones are trying to come out. So, as a phantom, his good deeds took over Stan and protected the Northwest's." Dipper realizes something, "So, won't he, like, try to permanently take over Stan's mind." Ford gives it some thought. "No, when you get the body for him like you said you would, he might just be an ally for stuff to later come." Dipper worries about 'stuff to later come.' "Hmm, where could I get a body?" Dipper starts thinking of possible bodies. Ford interjected. "Well, you know how Ultron used that weird machine to create an organic body?" "Um, yeah, but how does a movie help us?" "Well, I have an idea." "Alright, I'm listening." Dipper said cautiously. "Good, I have a machine like that back at the Shack." Ford said. Dipper caught on. "So, you're suggesting we build him a body?!" "Uh, yeah. It seems like a good idea."

 **Chapter two will be here soon. I just need you guys to tell me if it's good or not.**


End file.
